


The priest and the cat

by absolutebeginner



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebeginner/pseuds/absolutebeginner
Summary: Tanuma's father had to stay home because of a cold. He receives an unexpected visitor





	

It is endearing that his son worries about him, but the fever has subsided already and he’s just left with a slight swelling throat and a little bit of cough. He wouldn’t let Kaname skip school just to take care of him (there’s a little voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t add an extra absent day for all the times Kaname will be sick himself, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind) so he tries to reassure his son that he’s going to be fine, that he just needs to rest and he will be as good as new by tomorrow. Kaname turns one last time before he goes to school and with a worrisome expression he bids goodbye to his father. He sees him walk away and when he’s no longer visible he returns inside the house.

It’s a very nice day, the weather is pleasant (it was just unfortunate for him to catch a cold) so the priest decides to leave the door open. He’s just turning to the kitchen to get breakfast when he hears a loud thud on the wooden porch. He turns just in time to see a fat calico waddling his way inside the house. There’s no doubt that cat is his son’s friend’s pet, but he can’t remember its name. For all the times Natsume-kun has been there the priest has tried to leave him and Kaname alone. After all, he has to accept that his son is no longer a little kid. He’s now a teenager and he would like some privacy and if possible minimize potential embarrassing moments in front of his friends, and the priest wants to respect that. That’s why he’s not sure about the name of the cat. Something-sensei, he thinks. He snorts. That’s quite a ridiculous name. He remembers Kaname saying Natsume’s cat had the most embarrassing name and he refused to call him that. A teenager, indeed.

“Oh, it’s you Kitty-sensei. Are you paying me a visit?”

The cat meows obnoxiously, and the priest is not quite sure if that’s the sound a cat is supposed to do. It doesn’t matter, really. Instead he gestures to the kitchen inviting the cat to follow him.

“Where are my manners? Come, we can have breakfast together,” he glances at the cat once again and mutters to himself “although, you seem like you haven’t skip a meal for a while, have you?” Kitty-sensei looks affronted by his words but he still follows him, just a little bit more of dignity in his wobbly step.

Thankfully his very capable and independent son has left him plenty of food. He smiles fondly at the rice cooker while he served two plates. He places sensei’s plate on the floor and the cat nearly jumps at it munching the rice happily.

“You have quite the appetite, Kitty-sensei” the priest laughs. It’s nice. He wonders if Kaname would want a pet as well. His own plate is roughly half-way done when the cat finishes eating, licking the plate clean. This earns a wholehearted laugh from the priest, satisfied that the cat liked the food. “Did you like it Kitty-sensei?” the cat meows in response “I’m glad. My son made it since I couldn’t leave the bed all day yesterday. He’s a good boy” the cat purrs loudly and the priest thinks he might want seconds. This time the cat eats at a moderate pace, so they both finish almost at the same time. The priest picks the dishes and puts them on the sink. He’ll worry about them later. Out of the corner of his eye he notices something that one of the temple regulars had given him as soon as she knew about his sickness. It was a bottle of home-made egg sake. He supposes it would be disrespectful not drinking it, and maybe it will make him feel better. When he turns to the table, the bottle in one hand and a cup on the other, he notices the cat watching him intently, alert, following his every movement.

“Ah, this?” he says showing him the bottle “The people that come to the temple are so nice. A woman gave it to me because apparently it’s good for colds” the cat’s eyes are glued to the bottle it seems “I don’t suppose cats can drink sake. I’m sorry Kitty-sensei; I know nothing about pet care. Um, but I think animals know better what to eat. Maybe it’s their instincts” he took a saucer and poured the smallest amount of sake and put it on the floor “If it’s bad for you you’re not going to drink it, right? It’s just eggs and milk anyway” The sake disappears instantly and the cat alternates between licking the saucer and his paws.

“Oh”

He takes the saucer, the bottle, and the cup and walks to the living room placing the items at top of the kotatsu and makes sure the cat was following him.

“Come here Kitty-sensei. We better make ourselves comfortable” the priest pours sake for both of them and the cat climbs over the kotatsu’s surface and drinks enthusiastically. They stay there enjoying the silence. The garden is visible from the open door and the priest hasn’t felt so peaceful in a long time.

“You can come whenever you want sensei. I can’t always be here, and I won’t always have sake, but if my son or I happen to see you around, we’ll make you feel welcomed. Bring Natsume too, from time to time. Kaname enjoys having him around, you know? I haven’t seen him this lively in years. But he’s also matured. Sometimes there’s an expression on his face, like he wants to protect everything from the evils of this world. I hope he keeps that ideal all his life. He wants to protect the people he cares about. And he cares about Natsume-kun. I know that. I know how fond my son is to your master” the cat meows loudly and the priest pets him “Ah, I remember. Cats have no masters, right? Your friend then, is that better?” the cat turns his head to the side and the priest thinks that’s at least a better reaction and so, he keeps stroking sensei’s fur. A sudden thought strikes him “You are a lot more than a cat, aren’t you” the cat turns his head back to the priest and the piercing eyes tell him that’s a topic he probably shouldn’t push. Instead he smiles and says “You’ll take good care of both of them, right? I’m counting on you Kitty-sensei.”

Alfter a while the priest brings some books to catch up with readings he’s fell behind. They share lunch as well and finish the bottle of sake. Later in the afternoon the cat stretches and yawns before hopping off the table.

“Oh, you’re probably going to meet Natsume-kun after school. Take care Kitty-sensei. And don’t be a stranger” The cat meows once again as if saying goodbye, and then runs toward the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this very specific content because there's no such thing as too much nyanko-sensei acting like a cat, and we definitively don't get enough of tanuma's dad. so there.  
> Also, if you have a regular cat don't give it sake or any other alcoholic beverage.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is absolutebeginnerthings


End file.
